Basketball
by curvymomo
Summary: on haitus PERCABETH! Percy and Annabeth are seiors at Goode High School. Percy's the basketball team captain. What is Annabeth? This is a continuation of my second story MY NEW BOYFRIEND. It's rated M just in case. Most of the time it should be T... REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story. Tell me how it is. REVIEW I hope you like it!**

When people ask you, "Was it love at first sight?" most people would say either yes or no.

My case is different.

I'm not completely sure if it was love at first sight. I defiantly had strong feelings for him, but I wasn't sure if they were positive or negative. It took me a while to decide my feelings. When I finally did, Rachel came along. Everything got messed up. I wasn't sure what he was feeling, if he felt anything for me at all. It was one of my most miserable times. That's when I found out about their kiss. Luckily, he didn't enjoy it. He loved me, too. We almost died together. After that, we finally got together. He told me that we'd spend every minute with me. We do.

Oh, by the way, he is Percy Jackson: the hero of Olympus and my seaweed brain.

I was trying to cook dinner for him in my and Thalia's apartment. We both lived in New York and went to Goode High School with Percy. It was out senior year! Unfortunately, Percy still lived with his mom. Well, he practically lived with us. He spent all of his time at my place. It was nice. He had his own drawers and stuff. At his house, I had my own drawers and such. As I said earlier, we were always together. Thalia found it really annoying, and we rubbed it in her face.

"Annie, what are you doing in there?" Percy asked from the living room.

Thalia tried to stop the water from boiling over, "Keep calm, kelp head. We're not burning down the apartment!"

"Yet," I muttered.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Percy called out.

"I'm sure. Just keep watching the TV. We're fine." I replied.

"We are so not fine!" Thalia murmured where only I could hear her.

"When is Nico coming over?" I asked her.

So, Thalia was dating Nico. They had a love hate relationship. It was total opposite of mina and Percy's. Since she was in the hunters for three years, she was younger than Nico. She quit when she discovered her feelings for Nico after seeing him at camp. He stayed in New York, too, but not near us. He was a few blocks down from Percy's, which was a block away.

She blushed, "He should be here soon."

"I don't see why he doesn't just shadow travel everywhere. That would be a lot simpler than walking or catching a cab." I muttered.

"You would understand if you've ever shadow traveled."

"Thals, I have shadow traveled. I get it, but it is faster."

That's when Nico walked in the door. Him and Percy had our spare keys. They've had them for a while. He planted a kiss on Thalia's cheek and went into the living room with Percy. They started talking about basketball. Of course they would, Percy was the captain of our team, and Nico was the co-captain.

Dinner was soon finished, and we called them to eat. It wasn't our best by far. The boys didn't complain. They liked any food as long as it was edible. Trust me, whatever I made was edible. They dug in, not caring how disgusting they looked. Thalia and I ate slower, but we were really hungry. In no time, we had eaten all of the edible pasta. I was okay with that. Nico and Thalia cleaned up, and gave Percy and I some alone time.

Normally, alone time meant making out on my bed or something, but not tonight. I was too tuckered out from cooking. We cuddled on the couch instead, watching a basketball game.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Are you okay?"

He laughed, "I'm fine as long as I have you. Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm a daughter of Athena. I think I'm ready for school at all times."

"I just meant that you're coaching the basketball team, now. Are you ready for that?"

Let me explain. The team was doing okay. They won a few games. I was watching practice one day, when I noticed that a few of the plays they were practicing wouldn't help them get the ball in a game. I simply pointed it out to the coach. He agreed and made me an assistant coach. I was happy at first. That's when I realized that there was so much wrong with all of the plays that he had. I corrected them all, like any child of Athena would. It was too much for him. He hated being corrected by a seventeen year old so much that he quit. That left me as head coach.

"I guess I am. I mean, I've been assistant coach for a while. Now, I don't have an idiot in my way."

He smirked, "Of course. You'll be the best coach ever. You know that, right?"

"And you are going to win all of the games this year. You know that, right?"

"That's given."

"You shouldn't be expecting special treatment. In fact, I might even treat you worse than the guys. You won't be getting out of anything."

"All the guys love you! That's a fact. You can ask any of them, but I love you the most. They think you're a good influence on me or something."

"So does Sally. And I think I am a good influence on you. Be expecting to run a lot tomorrow."

He kissed my temple, "How about you just introduce yourself tomorrow? I have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"As you already said, all the guys love me. That means that they already know me. Why should I not make you run?"

"How much are we going to be running?" Percy sighed.

I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, "I was thinking ten laps. Then, a couple of suicides to get your blood pumping. Maybe I'll add in some special suicides. You know, races, skipping, high knees, stuff like that. How does that sound?"

"Can I call in a sick day?" He groaned.

I laughed, "If you do, you'll have to run some more. Sorry, Perce, but you guys have to be in shape to win."

"Nico," Percy shouted into the kitchen, "you hear that? We're gonna be running a lot tomorrow!"

Nico came storming in, "What? Annabeth, why are you making us run?"

"I'm sorry, but you guys have to work to be number one. You've already lost two games!" I explained.

Thalia went up to her boyfriend and made his arms wrap around her, "Annabeth, I was hoping you would be easy on them. I don't want my boyfriend to be tired after practice!"

"I told her to just introduce herself," Percy told them.

"That sounds like a fabulous idea!" Nico tried.

I smirked, "You wanted me to be coach. I guess you'll just have to deal with it!"

"The guys are gonna hate you now." Percy muttered.

"As you said earlier, they love me. Besides, I'll tease you at practice. That'll make them warm up to me some more. And I didn't tell you this so you can go and tell them. It needs to be a surprise!"

Little did they know, I wasn't going to make them run that much. I mean, they would run two laps around the gym, but that's it. That's barely any, anyways. I would be talking to them about what I expect and stuff like that. The only reason they would have to run that much - well, I hoped it would never come down to that. Knowing me, I would never let it come to that. Percy wouldn't let that happen, either. I'd explain all of that to them tomorrow.

Thalia and Nico left me alone with Percy, again. This time, Percy lifted me up and brought me to my room. I kicked the door shut behind us. He smiled as I was set down on the bed. I lied there, wondering what we were doing. Percy ran to my closet. I waited for him to come out. It took him a few minutes. I wondered what he was doing, but didn't really think anything of it. He finally came out and sat beside me. I smiled as our lips met.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked him as I pulled away.

"What? Can't I kiss my awesome girlfriend?"

"Percy, why did you go in my closet?"

He sighed, "I was getting something out of some of my jeans. I noticed they weren't there. I'll just get it later."

I propped myself up on my elbows, "What were you looking for?"

"It's nothing important. Don't worry about it."

"Perce, please, tell me what it is."

He laughed, "Annie, it's an extra key to my apartment. I was going to give it to you the other day, but I forgot. You know, when you were very distracting. I was hoping to give it to you today."

I smiled and tilted my head, remembering what he was talking about immediately, "Perce, when was I very distracting? I don't seem to remember this day."

"It was on Monday. Don't make me say it out loud, Annabeth."

I smirked, "I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine. It was when we did it. Remember now? Thalia and Nico were asleep on the couch. You were very loud, as usual. They woke up and barged in on us. I fell off the bed and banged my head. Thalia screamed and ran away. Nico laughed at your expression. Does it ring a bell now?"

"Yes, I think it does. Maybe we should relive it. It might help me remember it even more," I whispered in his ear.

"You are really distracting."

I nodded and pulled his lips to mine. I don't need to describe what happened next.

**(A/N: I will not describe these scenes. You'll be able to tell when they happen. Just know that these will not be described.)**

The same exact thing happened.

"Not again," Nico muttered as he opened the door.

Thalia screamed, but didn't run away, "We were just in the other room!"

"Sorry, I think I need to learn to be quiet," I muttered, blushing like crazy.

Percy climbed back to bed, "Next time, you guys should knock. Maybe then you won't catch us doing this."

Thalia huffed, "Maybe you guys just shouldn't do it here."

"Where else would we do it? Sally's always at his apartment. There's nowhere else to do it!" I shouted.

"Didn't think of that, did you?" Percy asked.

"Put some clothes on!" Nico commanded.

"Nico, you'll have to leave. I don't really feel comfortable with you in here while I change." I mentioned.

Nico blushed and left with Thalia. They closed the door as I slumped back on Percy's chest. His arms wrapped around me. I breathed in his cologne.

"That was a good idea." Percy told me.

"Yeah, I'm full of them. So, should we get dressed or stay here?" I asked seductively.

He took a in breath before answering, calming himself down, "We could stay here, but I don't think they'd appreciate it if they were to catch us again. And I'm pretty sure that you can't be quiet."

I giggled, "Here it is, then."

"You're still very distracting," Percy informed me.

"That's my job, isn't it?"

"Yes, and I love it. So, are you sure you want us to run a lot? I'm pretty sure that Thalia is going over to Nico's tomorrow after practice. That means we'll be here alone. I don't think I'd be able to do this again after running forever."

I sighed, "Who said I wanted to do it tomorrow?"

"You don't?"

"You'll just have to figure that out on your own."

He started to play with my hair, "They should be coming in to check on us soon."

"I know. I just wanna stay here a little longer. You're so warm."

He laughed, "I wonder why that is."

"Shut up, seaweed brain. Do you have to just ruin the moment?"

"Hey, my brain's full of seaweed. It only makes sense."

I giggled, "You are the one and only seaweed brain. Do you know what time it is? You'll probably have to go soon."

"It's nine. I'll just stay here tonight. I don't feel like facing the wrath of my mom tonight."

"What'd you do this time?"

"You see, I was playing around with Riptide. Suddenly, it flew out of my hand. It was in pen form, but it knocked down a vase. That case ended up breaking on the floor. My parents weren't home. I came over here after that."

I laughed, "Really? You broke a vase?"

"I don't think it was my fault. I blame gravity. Stupid Isaac Newton just had to discover gravity!"

I faked surprise, "Wow, seaweed brain, you actually know who Isaac Newton is! When did you start to pay attention in class?"

"Well, my wonderful girlfriend makes sure that I keep my grades up. Plus, I have to have above a C to play sports."

"Your girlfriend must be really great if she can help you keep your grades up." I joked.

Before Percy could respond, we were interrupted by Nico.

"Are you guys going to join us? Are you even dressed?" Nico shouted as he creaked open the door.

Percy threw his pillow, "No, now, get out. We'll be out in a little bit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, listen here. Some of you are saying that this isn't my best work. Well, I wanted to try something new. A few of you have commented how it's wrong that Percy joined the swim team, same with Nico. Percy isn't on the swim team because it would be cheating. I've read too many of those. Swimming comes too easily for him. Annabeth persuaded him to be on the team. Do you really think Annabeth would let her boyfriend cheat? NO, SHE WOULDN'T! Okay, also, yes, they did walk in on them, but it has been done many times before. When it first happened, a while ago, they were so scared. Now, it happens often. It's not like they want it to happen. It just does. And they were under blankets. It's not like they were just down right nude in front of there friends. **

**On with the story…**

"Alright, boys, you already know who I am. I already know who you are." I shouted as they settled down.

It was after school the next day. My first day as coach. Practice had just started. Percy and Nico, as I was told by Thalia, had told all of the guys what was going on today. Too bad that they were wrong. They just told the whole entire team lies. I was going to get some fun out of this.

Basketball had a class as our last block. When I became coach, they had to rearrange my schedule so that I had it as my class. It was pretty cool. We only had after school classes on Wednesdays. That wasn't today, luckily. Today was Friday. We had already had the practice.

They were all lined up on the bleachers, sitting side by side. Most were leaning back, trying not to show the fear. I chuckled a bit. A lot of them looked scarred. I was going to have a lot of fun.

"I know this is my first day as head coach. Most of you guys should be expecting me to take it east and just talk to you about what's going on now." I started, "Well, raise your hand if you think that."

Nico actually raised his hand. He was the one who told all of the guys, along with Percy. This was unexpected. All of the guys shook their heads at him. Some even laughed. I straitened up.

"Nico, you are correct. We are taking it easy today." I informed them.

All of the guys glared at Percy. He blushed and cringed. I raised my eyebrows at him and smirked. He stood up and came over to me.

"Did you just lie to me, wise girl?" He asked.

I put a hand on his chest, "No, I tricked you. There's a difference."

"Perce, how do you like your girlfriend being coach?" His friend, Josh, asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, Perce, how do you like your girlfriend being coach?"

"I think it's awesome." He smirked.

"Good, now, you can go run a few laps. All of you! Get off your assess and start running! Two laps!" I shouted.

They groaned, so I set a clock up. They had two minutes to run two laps. That's a piece of cake. I noticed that Percy was the last one to come in the bleachers. He smirked at me as soon as the buzzer went off. He made it just in time. He was doing this on purpose.

"Percy, you came in last," I told him.

"Yeah, I was taking it easy. You know, I have a lot to do tonight." He replied.

"Percy, what are you doing tonight?" Randy called out from behind me.

"Hanging with the coach?" Michael shouted.

The guys knew that Percy and I were…active. Apparently, they got it out of him during truth or dare. That, and Nico shared the story with them about coming in on us. Sometimes, I hated that kid. I could just strangle him. When I blushed, the guys knew the answer to their question.

"Way to go, Percy!" Zach shouted at Percy who was in front of me.

"Something wrong, wise girl?" Percy asked me.

"Three more laps, right now!" I demanded. Percy took off around the court. "Zach, Randy, Michael, you can join him."

They groaned but did as I said. Nobody else spoke up about what we were doing tonight. They finished in a minute.

"Now that that's over with, let's get started. You can all sit down." I started, "So, we all know each other. I am expecting you all to win every game. You've already lost two. The three teams in front of you have all lost one. We need to beat them. I won't put up with second place! You will win!"

Faintly, I heard Levi say to Percy, "Is she like this in bed?"

"I heard that, Levi!" I shouted before Percy could answer, "Percy, you better not answer that!"

He held up his hands in defeat, "Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

A few guys chuckled.

"If you do not win, you will be punished. Your punishment will be what Percy told you that you were doing today. You better not lose!" I informed them.

Nico raised his hand, "Being the braniac that you are, will you help us with our work?"

"Nico, there are some smart people on this team. You and Percy are the only ones with ADHD and Dyslexia. I already help Percy out. If you need help, you can ask me, but I'll probably tell someone else to help you. That means that I won't do your homework for you!" I explained.

"But you help Percy!" Rodney complained.

"Yeah, but she's my girlfriend! You'll just have to go get yourself a smart girlfriend!" Percy boasted.

I frowned, "I don't do his work for him, anyways. I know some of you seem to think that because he doesn't seem that smart. Well, he is actually smart. I know that's hard to believe, but it's true. He can actually do his work."

Percy blushed, "Thanks, babe. I feel so loved right now."

Trevor hugged him, "You are loved! We all love you!"

"That's right, seaweed brain. Now, get over it. Are there any more questions?" I asked.

No one raised their hands, so I let them shoot around. All but Percy left to get a ball. Percy stayed in his place. I walked over to him and sat in his lap. His arms wrapped around me. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Why do you tell them about our private life?" I mumbled.

He shrugged, "They just get it out of me. Don't worry, I don't ever tell them things like that. They don't need to know about you like that."

"Good. I don't want them to know about everything."

"Babe, I think Nico might have already told them about some things."

I looked in his eyes, "What?"

"Yeah, I mean, you already know that they know about him walking in on us. He had to tell them how he barged in. He heard you. He might have told them about it. Don't worry, though, I didn't tell them about you."

"I didn't want them to know!"

"This is just what happens when you're dating the captain of the team."

"Or when I'm the coach. I'm sure they are going to enjoy teasing us."

He laughed, "Babe, you're the one they're going to tease. I'm not the one that screams all of the time."

I hit his arm, "This isn't funny! Why do the need to know about me like that?"

"That's just what guys talk about. Don't girls talk about something like that?"

I stood up, not answering his question, "You should go practice."

I didn't answer because I have talked to my friends about him like that. I mean, I didn't describe every detail about him, but I did share some things. It was me telling them, so I could control what was said. When Nico told them, he didn't know what I wanted to keep hidden. Besides, I knew that Thalia, Rachel, and Katie wouldn't tell people. They might tell their boyfriends, but that's it. I didn't mind if they knew about it. Okay, I kind of would be mad if Travis were to find out. He would leak it to the camp. That would be bad.

He pulled me into his lap, "Oh, so you do talk about me like that to your friends?"

"Maybe."

"What if I didn't want them knowing?"

"You'll get over it, seaweed brain. It's not like you do something embarrassing that I shared with them. Nico told them some embarrassing things."

"I think it's cute."

"Percy, you really should practice. You need to keep up your game if we're to win against St. John's."

"But Annabeth, I don't want to." He complained like a seven year old.

"Percy, please? I'll give you a reward if you do." I whispered in his ear.

He jumped off, pushing me off his lap. As soon as he saw me on the floor, he rushed over to help me. I shooed him away. Quickly, he went to shoot around. The guys were teasing him about something that I couldn't hear. Odds are, it was about me. I already knew it was going to happen. Nico came over to me as I got out my laptop.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

He sat beside me, "I'm sorry about what I told the guys."

"Honestly, Nico, you don't have to apologize. I know Percy would have let it slip, eventually."

"Well, Percy told me to come and apologize. He kind of threatened me."

"He threatened you?"

"It was more like a joke, but I still felt bad for doing it. I'm sorry, Annabeth."

I smiled, "Nico, don't worry about it. You should probably go and practice. You won't get any better if you just sit around here and do nothing."

He smiled at me and left. When I opened my laptop, I noticed something was wrong. Immediately, I yelled, "Perseus Jackson!"

Percy warily came over to me and sat beside me, "You called, my love."

"Don't try that with me! Why did you threaten Nico to apologize?"

"He needed to. Besides, I thought you would want him to. Are you mad because I made him apologize? That doesn't sound right."

"I don't want you threatening people! That's not the only reason, though. What did you do to my laptop?"

I turned it to face him. The wallpaper was changed. It used to be a picture of a bunch of us at camp until it was changed to a picture of Percy and I at the beach. All of my icons were in different places, too. He messed it up!

"I improved it."

"Perseus, this isn't what I would call improving!"

"Why? I think the picture is way better! Besides, how did you even find any of that stuff? It was so confusing."

"I had it in the way I wanted it! I knew where everything was. The wallpaper is okay. I would have changed it if you had asked."

"Why are you so mad?"

"I don't know where anything is! That's why. Wherever I thought something was, it's not there. See, this," I pointed to one, "this used to be in the top left corner. Now, it's in the direct middle. And this one," I pointed to another one, in the top left corner, "this used to be in the middle to the right. It's all messed up!"

"Calm down, wise girl. Everything will be okay. You'll figure it out."

"Now, I'll have to rearrange it!"

He hugged me, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you would get so worked up about it. If I did, I wouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

I sighed, "It's okay, Percy. Please, just don't do it again."

"I promise."

"Good, now, you better get back to practice. I saw you miss that three pointer. We'll never win a game if our captain can't make a shot!"

He kissed my cheek and ran away to join the guys.

"I didn't know your name was Perseus," Josh mentioned to Percy.

I snickered, "Oh, yes, his name is Perseus."


	3. Chapter 3

"Practice was fun today," Percy sighed as we got out of the car and started to walk to my apartment.

"I guess you could say that. It was different." I replied.

"Oh, come on, it was fun. Just admit it, Annie! You know I'll get it out of you!"

I smiled, "Not this time, seaweed brain. I'm not going to say it because it wasn't really that fun. I found out you messed with my laptop. Guys teased me about me in bed. I don't think that's pretty fun."

"Guys tease me about that all of the time! Don't worry, they'll get over it."

We got into the elevator. It was a quiet ride up. Thalia and Nico weren't going to be there. They were hanging out at Nico's. Percy had called his mom and told her that he'd probably sleep over here. I heard him mumble an apology about the vase before hanging up. I started to laugh as we got to my apartment. Percy unlocked it before I even got out my key. We walked in. Percy immediately plopped down on the couch. I sat next to him, my arms around his waist, his around my shoulders.

"What do you want for dinner?" Percy asked.

"Food is always on your mind. I don't care, though. I need to go shopping. We don't have much food."

"Do you wanna go now?"

"Percy, how bout we just order a pizza? Is that okay?"

"Only if we get seafood pizza."

I made a face, "You're the only one that orders that. You know that, right?"

"You order it, too. Don't make that face at me! I know you love seafood pizza!"

I smiled and kissed his nose, "You're right. Can we order cheesy bread? I'm in the mood for some."

"Yeah, we can. Do you wanna call, or should I?"

"You can. I don't wanna move."

He laughed, "Wise girl, you're gonna have to move. My phone is on the counter."

I groaned and got an idea. Slowly, I started to kiss his neck. I felt him shudder under my lips. I smiled as I planted another kiss on him. He got up, holding me in his arms, and went over to the kitchen. I was still kissing him as he called the pizza place. It took him longer than it should have because he was pretty distracted by me. My kisses got slower and longer. He hung up and set me on the counter. I was still kissing him. My legs wrapped themselves tighter around his waist.

"Like I said last night, you are really distracting," Percy mumbled.

"Yeah, I know." I whispered as I found his ear.

He lifted me up, again, and carried me to my bed. He came on top of me. I wasn't able to kiss his neck because our lips were busy with each other. After a few minutes, I heard a knock.

"Percy, are you going to get that?" I asked as I pulled away.

He groaned, "Are you actually hungry anymore?"

"Yes, and I know you are, too. Just go and get the pizza. I want some cheesy bread."

He did what I said. He did not look happy at all when he opened up the door. I giggled at him when the guy looked pretty scarred. I sat on the bar stools, waiting for Percy. Finally, he came over to me. Immediately, I ripped open the box to the cheesy bread and started to eat. Percy grabbed my hand.

"Slow down, wise girl. It will still be there if you slow down."

I put it down, "Sorry. I was hungry. Can you get the plastic plates? I don't wanna do dishes tonight."

He handed me them, "Here, now, are you going to slow down?"

"Sir, yes, sir." I mocked. "Can you hand me a piece?"

We ate in silence. Well, it wasn't completely silent. The TV was on in the background, but it was hard to hear. Percy made me sit in his lap on one of the bar stools. I didn't mind it. Once he finished - he was a fast eater – his lips found my neck. I was okay with that, but it made me eat faster. I wanted to finish so badly. I finally did.

Before I could get up to throw the trash away, Percy carried me back to my room. Our lips met again as I tore off his shirt.

**(A/N: You know what happens here. I'll do this every time it happens.)**

"PERCY!" I heard a familiar voice scream. It wasn't Thalia or Nico's.

It was Sally.

Quickly, I pulled up the blankets to cover myself. Percy pulled it over himself, too.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"I was coming to drop by some food. It was for Annabeth's congratulations dinner." Sally explained.

"How'd you get in?" Percy asked.

"You left the door unlocked. That's really not smart." Sally scolded him.

I blushed, "Thanks, Sally, for the food, I mean."

"Why don't you two get dressed? Then we can talk." Sally advised.

"I think that's a great idea!" I agreed.

Sally left my room. Immediately, I got out of the bed to find my clothes. Percy tried to kiss me, but I turned away. I was blushing like crazy. For some reason (Percy), I couldn't find my shirt. Percy smirked, so I grabbed his shirt instead. I put on my pants and his shirt. Percy put on his own pants, and he went into the closet to find a shirt. He came out in his CHB t shirt.

We walked out of my room to find Sally. She was sitting on the couch, holding a dish of lasagna. I took it from her and placed it in the fridge along with the leftover pizza. Percy sat in a chair across from Sally. I came over and sat on his lap. Paul strolled in the room from the bathroom. I didn't even know he was here.

"You should really be quiet, Annabeth. I could hear you from the hall." Paul told me as he sat next to Sally.

I blushed. I did not expect that to come up. Percy tightened his grip around me, trying hard not to laugh. I pinched his hand. He stopped trying to laugh.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Percy asked after a very awkward silence.

"You two really shouldn't be doing that," Sally started.

"Sorry, Mom." Percy muttered, not looking at her, but at my feet.

"I can't say that I didn't expect it. Percy, young demigods of the big three normally do it. Or, at least, that's what Chiron told me." Sally went on.

I blushed harder, "We're sorry. Are you hungry? We have left over pizza."

"No, we ate earlier. We just came to drop off the lasagna." Paul explained.

"Are you two using protection? Cause I'm not ready for grandkids!" Sally nearly shouted.

"Mom, we are-" Percy tried.

"And I don't think Isabelle is ready to be an aunt! Annabeth, I'm sure your father wouldn't approve. Neither would your mother!" Sally continued.

Isabelle, or Belle, is Percy's sister. Well, I guess she's his half sister. Paul and Sally adopted her two years ago after the war. They were planning on having another child, but Sally's body wouldn't let her. They adopted instead. When they got her, she was already two. That makes her four, almost five. She was so cute! She absolutely loved me. I mean, she called me her sister. How cute is that? Percy really liked her, too. I found it entertaining when I would come over and Percy would have make up all over his face. Belle always wanted to hang out with us, and we tried to hang out with her sometimes. She didn't care, though.

"MOM!" Percy shouted. Sally finally got quiet, so Percy went on, "We are being safe. You don't need to worry about that."

"That's good," Paul murmured.

"Where is Belle?" I asked.

"She's in Thalia's room. You know how much she likes jumping on Thalia's bed." Sally told me.

"I'm gonna go see her." I said as I kissed Percy's cheek and got up.

When I got to Thalia's room, I heard Isabelle jumping up and down, squealing. I laughed a little bit before entering. Isabelle saw me and ran to hug me. She only came up to my mid thighs, so I lifted her up. I poked her nose which caused her to giggle.

"What are you doing in here, missy?" I asked in a playful tone.

"I was jumping on the bed! Have you ever tried it?" She asked me.

"Yes, I have. You know that Thalia doesn't like it."

"I know, but it's still fun. Besides, I couldn't do it in your room. You and Percy were in there, Anniebeth."

She was the only one who called me Anniebeth. I only allowed her to do it. It was just so cute when she did. I couldn't help it.

"How do you know that?"

"Mommy said that you were screaming. She told me to come in here because she had to yell at you. I saw her open the door and scream Percy's name. What were you doing, Anniebeth?"

I blushed, "We were talking." Why would I tell her the real reason? I couldn't spoil her young mind.

"Okay, well, Mommy sounded mad. Why was she mad?"

"She was mad because I was screaming." I told her as I set her on the bed. I sat beside her.

"You really shouldn't scream. It's not good. I could hear you a little bit."

I blushed even more, "Let's not mention that to anyone, okay? This should stay between us. What did you hear me scream, by the way?"

"It was something about Percy's full name. I'm not really sure. Daddy covered my ears, so I couldn't hear. I also heard something about gods and you kept on saying yes. I'm not sure what was going on."

My blush was really red, "Let's not talk about this, okay?"

"I still don't think Mommy should be mad at you. I mean, you were just screaming at Percy. What's wrong with that? Were you two fighting?"

"No, Belle, we weren't fighting, but Sally has every right to be mad at us. It's okay."

"Why do you call Mommy Sally? You should call her Mommy because you're my sister."

"Belle, you know I'm not your sister. I'm dating Percy."

"But you're just like my sister. You aren't an adult, right?"

"Right. I'm only eighteen."

"Then why do you call Mommy Sally. Mommy told me that kids call adults with a name in front of their name. Shouldn't you call her Mrs. Jackson or Mrs. Sally?"

I laughed, "Your mom told me to call her Sally."

"Mommy's nice. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, your mom's nice. You're lucky."

Percy came in the room, smiling, "Hey, Isabelle, how's it going?"

"Percy!" She ran to hug his leg, "You haven't been home in forever! Why haven't you been home?"

Percy picked her up, "I've been, uh, busy."

I smiled, "Yes, seaweed brain's been very busy."

"Why can't I call you seaweed brain?" Belle pouted.

I poked her nose, "Because you call him kelp head, remember? Seaweed brain is my name for him."

"But seaweed brain is so much better! What stupid person came up with kelp head?" Belle complained.

"Thalia," I answered, laughing.

Belle's faced turned to worry, "Anniebeth, don't tell her I said that! She'd be mad at me! Don't tell her, please?"

"Don't worry, Belle, I won't tell her. It'll be our secret." I reassured her.

"Just like the secret I'm hiding from Percy, Sally, and Paul for you, right?" Belle asked. She looked happy, again.

"That's right."

"Belle, Mom and Paul are leaving. You should go." Percy told her.

Belle kissed our cheeks and ran out to meet Sally and Paul. Percy smiled while I laughed. I heard the front door close.

"What secret is she hiding from me?" Percy asked while moving closer to me.

"It's a secret. That means I can't tell you."

"Come on, you tell me everything. Please?"

"Nope, sorry. Don't worry, you already know what it is. I just don't want people to know that she knows."

"Wise girl, you're gonna have to tell me eventually. I'll get it out of you."

"Oh yeah? How're you going to accomplish this goal?"

He whispered in my ear, "I could start to tickle you, or I could start kissing you. Either way, I get what I want."

I ran to my room and slammed the door shut, "You're not getting it out of me that easily."

He walked in through the bathroom, "Babe, you really aren't being that smart today. Did you forget about the bathroom?"

"Percy, sometimes I wanna rip your head off."

"Babe, that means so much to me!" He joked, holding his hands to his heart. "Are you going to tell me what the secret is, or do I have to get it out of you the hard way?"

He walked over to me like he was going to tickle me. I gave in, "Fine, I'll tell you!"

"I'm waiting."

"Isabelle heard me screaming your name. Not just Percy, but your full name, Perseus. She doesn't know exactly what I was screaming because Paul covered her ears. She asked if we were fighting, and I said no. She also heard me say yes a bunch and scream about the gods."

Percy laughed, "Well, at least she doesn't know what was going on."

I hit his arm, "Percy, this isn't funny!"

"Annie, it's okay. She doesn't know what was going on. You'll just have to learn how to be quiet. It might take a while and practice. I'm okay with that. Matter of fact, we should start practice right now." He came closer and tried to wrap his arms around me. I shoved them away and glared at him.

"Percy, stop playing around. What did your mom and Paul talk to you about I left you alone?"

"She tried to give me the sex talk. Paul stopped her. He was just making sure that I was being safe and stuff like that. It was pretty embarrassing. I'm glad you weren't there to witness it."

"I'm sorry for being so loud. I'll try to be quiet next time."

"Don't. I was just kidding earlier. I like it when you scream. It tells me I'm doing good."

I hit his arm, "You're sure a seaweed brain. By the way, the correct word is well."

"Fine. It tells me that I'm doing well. Are you happy now?"

"Not really. You're still a seaweed brain."

"Do I get to make up for it tonight?"

I whispered in his ear, "Nope." And ran out of my room into the living room.

Percy followed, trying to catch me. Eventually, he did. He lifted me up in his arms and started to kiss my neck. I squealed at the contact. Suddenly, Michael and Zach stormed in. I guess the door was still unlocked.

"Getting it on with the coach, I see," Michael joked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I pushed myself out of Percy's arms.

Zach shrugged, "We were bored. Sally said he was over here. We did not expect to walk in on this."

I blushed, "We weren't doing anything! You guys can sit down. I'll be right back."

I went to get a drink as the guys sat down. I couldn't hear their conversation, but I wanted to. I wanted to know what guys talk about. That's when I put on my cap. I set the glass down and strolled into the living room. Percy was on the couch. Zach was in the chair that Percy was sitting in when Sally and them were here. Michael was sitting in a love seat on the other side.

"So, she's wearing you shirt," Michael started.

"Dude, I knew you were fooling around with her." Zach sighed.

"Shut up! She is my girlfriend!" Percy defended.

I smiled.

"You are so getting special treatment!" Zach told him.

"I am not. She even told me that she's gonna go even harder on me." Percy explained.

"Who cares about that. You'll get some special treatment here." Michael teased.

"I doubt that. My mom walked in on us earlier." Percy exclaimed.

Zach did a fake spit take, "Your mom walked in on you having sex? What did she say?"

"My mom would murder me," Michael muttered.

"She tried to give me the sex talk. Paul made sure we were being safe and stuff. It was really embarrassing!" Percy told them.

Michael laughed, "At least she didn't kill you. My mom did that to me last month."

"How did your mom even know what you were doing? How did your mom get in here?" Zach asked.

"The door was unlocked." Percy sighed.

"I bet you were lazy and left her bedroom door open!" Michael teased.

I wanted to rip Michael's head right off of his head. I had to control myself. I sat down on the armrest next to Percy.

"I did not leave the door open!" Percy protested.

"So, she's a screamer." Michael added.

Percy hit his head. It took all I had not to strangle him. Trust me, I really wanted to.

"That's not cool, man," Percy sighed. "You just wish you had an awesome girlfriend."

Zach laughed, "Yeah, awesome. Is that what you tell her she is after sex?"

Percy slapped him, "You guys are insufferable!"

"Wow, Percy knows what insufferable means? Where'd you learn that from?" Michael asked.

"Probably from Annabeth," Zach answered.

"I bet she _is_ awesome in bed." Michael muttered.

Percy hit his head again, "Do you have to talk about my girlfriend like that? I really don't appreciate it. You just wish you had a girlfriend."

"We don't care how you feel." Zach protested.

"And yes we do want girlfriends. This is a pretty bad senior year," Michael sighed.

"That's why we are teasing you about your girlfriend!" Zach explained.

I removed my cap. Their jaws all dropped when they saw me. "You are all stupid!"

Percy hugged me, "I'm sorry. How much of that did you hear?"

"Well, I came in here when Michael said I was wearing your shirt." I answered.

"You heard all of that?" Michael asked.

I nodded, "I heard it all. Just so you know, I am awesome." With that, I kissed Percy's lips and walked to my room.

Percy gulped, "Guys, I think you need to go."


	4. Chapter 4

"CONGRATS!" I shouted to Percy as he came over to me.

The tournament was on the weekend – of course –, and it was against all of the teams that we normally play. We had just won our tournament game against the number one team: Hoover High School! It was all thanks to my amazing coaching. This was the first game that we had where I was head coach. I didn't want to brag, but the win was because of my planning. We never would have won without me. Percy scored most of the points, as I planned, but it left him feeling really tired. Normally, he wouldn't be so tuckered out. He was because I played him almost the entire game. His breaks were a little bit of the second and third quarters, time outs, half time, and the end of quarters. He was really tired.

He lifted me up in his arms, "It's all because of you!"

"Thanks, but you did really great, too." I told him as I was put on the ground.

A ref came over to me, "You're a really good coach. I didn't think much when I saw that the coach was an eighteen year old girl."

The ref was pretty young. He looked a few years older than us. He was okay looking, but not really. He had brown eyes and sandy blonde hair. I wanted to say that he looked like Luke, but his eyes were the only real resemblance. He was pretty fit, not as fit as Percy, but still pretty fit. He was obviously trying to flirt with me.

Percy noticed this, "Dude, she's spoken for."

"She's spoken for? What does that mean?" The ref asked. "Oh, by the way, my name's Joey."

"Annabeth. This is Percy. We should really go," I told him.

He smiled, "Well, this is my number. You can call any time you want. I'll be waiting." He handed me a slip of paper and walked away.

Percy made a fist and started to follow him. I stopped him, "Percy, it's okay. I'm not going to call him. See?" I crumbled it up and smashed it under my shoe. "Why would I call someone else when I have an awesome boyfriend right here?"

"I am pretty awesome!" Percy bragged.

"Plus, he didn't know what spoken for means. He's dumb." I told him.

"He is pretty dumb! I'm a seaweed brain, and I even know that."

I hugged him, "You have nothing to worry about, Percy. I've told you before, and I'll tell you again: I love you and will never leave you."

"I love you, too."

I kissed his nose, and he dragged me to the rest of the team. They all congratulated me. I told them that it wasn't me, but it was them. They decided to go out to eat to celebrate. They were going to some pizza place, but I ditched with Percy. He brought me to my apartment. I didn't see Nico or Thalia when we left. I didn't think anything of it until I got home.

Percy closed the door behind us and started to kiss me. I responded in a deeply passionate kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck. His arms snaked their way from my waist to a little ways up my shirt. I hopped up and wrapped my legs around Percy. His arms moved to hold me up by my thighs.

"Good game," Nico called out from the living room.

I stopped kissing Percy and got down, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you celebrating?"

"I could ask you guys the same thing," Thalia joked.

"I'm the coach. Whatever I say goes!" I told them.

"Yeah, whatever you say, _coach_." Nico mocked me.

I sighed, "You guys are insufferable!"

"Oh, wise girl, you're copying me now, huh? Insufferable is my word!"Percy complained.

"Wait, you know what insufferable means, kelp head?" Thalia asked in fake shock.

"Yes, I do, pine cone face. My wise girl taught me it!" Percy bragged as he pulled me closer to him.

Nico laughed, "You two better not do anything that you wouldn't do in front of Chiron!"

"What does that mean, Nico?" Percy asked, a little too innocently.

"You know what I mean!" Nico continued, "It's pretty obvious. We don't want you two to have sex right now! Can't you tell?"

Percy chuckled as we walked over to the love seat in the living room, "Well, Nico, we aren't doing it right now. Right now, we are talking with you. Later, we might do it. I'm not sure yet. I'm pretty tired from the game."

"Yeah, Annabeth, you worked him hard. Why'd you do that?" Thalia asked. She didn't pay attention to the first three sentences of what Percy said.

I shrugged, "He's the best player on the team, and he's the captain. He needs to play a bunch. This game, I just decided to play him more. Maybe I wanted him to be tired. I don't know. You, my friends, will never know."

Percy pulled me closer, "Whatever. You still haven't answered her question, Nico."

"We're here because we didn't want to go out to eat. We wanted some time alone. I see that we're not going to get that now." Nico answered.

"Nico, you live alone! Why don't you bring Thals to your apartment? Why bring her here?" I asked.

"Have you seen his apartment? It's dark." Thalia complained.

"Plus, Mrs. O'Leary kind of destroyed it this morning. She came to visit, but she trampled on everything. My apartment is pretty small." Nico added. "Why don't you bring Annie to your apartment, Percy?"

"I don't live alone. I have two parents and a younger sister! What are we supposed to do there?" Percy asked in response.

Thalia smirked, "Lock your doors. That'll help."

"Thanks Thalia, but really, Sally would kill Percy if she found us doing anything at her place. Isabelle might have already heard me." I blushed as I said this.

"She heard you?" Thalia asked in shock.

"Wait, when did she hear you?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, she heard me. I told you about that night. Well, she heard me shout Percy's name and say stuff about gods and say yes a lot." I blushed even more, but I ignored Nico's question. I really didn't want to tell them. Why did I even bring it up?

"Well, what happened? When was this? I am so confused!" Nico exclaimed.

"Nico, I'll tell you about it later." Percy promised.

Thalia sighed, "Annie, I told you to be quiet! This is exactly the reason why I told you that! Why can't you just listen to me sometimes?"

"Sorry, Thals, I tried. Really, I did. It's just so hard. I can't help it!" I cried out, blushing and avoiding looking at Percy; instead, I was finding interest in our intertwined fingers.

"Thankfully, Belle didn't know what was going on. She still doesn't. She promised to keep it a secret from Paul and Sally." Percy assured them.

"You are so lucky that you were here, Annie. If you were at your Dad's, Bobby and Matthew would surely get you. Hades, your dad wouldn't even let you two in the same room." Thalia added. "Bobby and Matthew know all about that kind of stuff. I mean, for twelve year olds, they know all about it."

Bobby and Matthew were seven years younger than me. They had just turned twelve. They were really annoying. Whenever I saw them, they teased me about Percy. It's been that way since we visited them to babysit after Percy found out he would be a brother. They annoyed the crap out of us.

"Damn, Annabeth, I didn't know your brothers were so smart!" Nico exclaimed.

"They aren't. They just watched an inappropriate movie with their friends. They might have read my diaries, again, too." I murmured.

"Wait! What do you write about in your diaries?" Nico asked.

Percy saw my blush, so he decided to ignore what Nico had just asked. Instead, he started to complain, "Bobby and Matthew are really annoying!"

"Nothing we can do about it. What are you guys doing today, anyways?" Nico asked.

"Well-" Percy started, a smirk placed on his lips.

Thalia held up her hand, "Never mind! I don't wanna hear about it. Please, don't say it!"

"What do you think he's gonna say?'' I asked her, giggling.

"What he normally says. You know, he's going to be with you and stuff. I really don't wanna hear it. Nico, you knew what he was going to say. Why'd you even ask?" Thalia practically whined.

"Gosh, Thalia, sorry." Percy muttered.

I groaned, "Are we just going to sit here? I'm getting bored!"

"That's your ADHD speaking, not you," Nico informed me.

"No, that's me! Trust me, my ADHD is under control!" I told him. I didn't even realize my voice getting louder to a near yell.

Percy smirked, "I think it's her speaking, Nico. You might not want to mess with her."

"That sounds like a good idea." Nico agreed.

"You can run off with your boyfriend if you want. I just don't want to hear it! That's my only rule!" Thalia told me.

"What fun is that?" Percy teased.

I hit his arm, "Shut up."

"It's true!" Percy defended.

"You guys are way too…UGH!" Thalia complained. "I really don't want to hear about any of this."

"Thalia, you were the one who invited me to move in with you. It was not my idea. I was perfectly fine living with Percy at his apartment." I reminded her.

She groaned, rather loudly, "Don't remind me. When I first thought about it, it didn't seem like a bad idea. Boy, was I wrong."

Nico hugged her, "It's okay. It's not always bad. I still don't get why you moved out, Annabeth. If you were so happy living with Percy, why'd you leave?"

"We never had any alone time." Percy answered.

"Besides, I thought that Thalia would be busy most of the time. I never expected her to be here a bunch. I thought she would have taken a hint. I was wrong, by a long shot. Plus, there's more room here. And no adults are here." I explained further.

"It's not my fault that I'm here. I mean, it is, but I pay for half of it!" Thalia countered.

"Thals, our parents pay for it. We don't spend a dime on this place." I sighed.

"I like it here better than my room. My room is really messy compared to hers." Percy added.

Nico laughed, "Well, it was clean when Annabeth was bunking there. Seriously, dude, you can barely walk in there anymore. At least when Annabeth was there, your floor was mostly clean."

"I can't help it if he doesn't clean up! I've tried to tell him, but he doesn't listen very well!" I defended myself.

"I'm not that bad!" Percy pouted.

"Percy, remember that one day when I lifted up that book off your floor, and a spider crawled out from under it? Yeah, your room is pretty bad if you didn't realize there were spiders living in there." Nico chuckled at his memory.

I was in shock, "There are spiders in your room?" I nearly yelled it. My eyes were wide, and I wanted to scream in a corner. Who knows how many spiders have accidentally touched me while I thought it was Percy.

He tried to calm me down, "No, Annie, there used to some. Don't worry, they are gone. I got rid of them. Don't blame me. Blame the Stolls. It was their fault."

"How long ago was this?" I asked.

"Maybe over six months ago? No more than eight months, though." Nico answered.

"Six months?" I shouted. "Why didn't you tell me about this? They could have crawled on me while I thought it was you. Who knows how many times that's happened? I was still living there! You know I'm terrified of spiders! Are you sure they're all gone? I don't think I can go over there anymore. What if I see one?" I kept on going.

Perch lifted me up over his shoulder as I was rambling. He stood up and started to walk down the hall. He told Thalia and Nico we'd be back in a little bit. My arms were crossed, and I shut up. I didn't feel like babbling on anymore. Once we got into my room, Percy kicked the door shut. He set me down on the edge of the bed with him behind me, rubbing my shoulders. Gently, his lips kissed my neck. It took me a while to relax again. I mean, there were spiders! How was I supposed to be calm after hearing about that?

"Are you calm yet?" Percy asked.

I nodded and turned to face him, "Why didn't you tell me? It would've been nice to know."

"I'm sorry, but you were still living there. I didn't want to scare you. You didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Percy, I just want to know."

"We got them out before you actually came home."

"When did you find them?"

"The night before, Connor and Travis were over. You were out with Katie and Jamie, Connor's ex. Remember, they came in from camp to visit?"

"Yeah, I remember. We went out to get pizza. When we came back, you seemed really worried."

He smirked, "I didn't know what was going on. I went to the bathroom. When I came back, Connor was saying how I was going to get it, but he wouldn't explain further. All I knew was that something spilled that wasn't supposed to spill. The next morning, I saw one before you woke up. I quickly killed it and thought nothing of it. Since it was summer and we weren't at camp, you decided to go to Olympus for a little while. That's when Nico came over and we found the spider. It took us a few hours while we searched my room, but we got all of them. Most of them were under my bed or desk. You came home just as we double checked."

"I slept with a bunch of spiders in the room? How many were there?"

He cringed, "Around fifteen."

"FIFTEEN? Were they big or small?"

"Big, really big. I mean, they weren't like a tarantula, but they were still pretty big. You wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"You kept this from me for six months?"

"Yeah, don't be mad at me."

I smiled, "Percy, it's kind of sweet, although strange. Why did the Stolls even have spiders?"

"Travis said they were going to use them at camp when we went back. They were planning on putting them in your cabin."

"They didn't, did they? I mean, not the same spiders, obviously, but different ones?"

"No, they didn't." He reassured me, "As soon as we got there, I went to see them. I made sure they wouldn't do that. I had to threaten them to get it into their thick skulls, but I made sure they did not put spiders in your cabin. If they had, they'd have to face my wrath. And yours, of course."

I smiled, "Thanks, seaweed brain. I just wish you would have told me."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." He joked.


End file.
